First Season: Spring
by Artemisaish
Summary: Musim pertama aku bertemu denganmu. Ketika Festival Hanami, aku menemukanmu. First gift for Sasuke & Naruto Shrine 4th Anniversary. Prompt "Spring & Lollipop". Mind to RnR?


"_K-kaasan_..." suara lirih seorang anak kecil berjalan di kerumunan orang. Dia memakai kimono berwarna kuning motif bunga krisan putih, langkahnya terseok-seok bahkan beberapa kali terjatuh. Tampaknya tersesat. Dilihat dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke sana kemari.

Anak kecil itu menyesal.

Seandainya saja, dia menuruti kata ibunya jangan bermain terlalu jauh. Sekarang dia bingung bagaimana menemukan keluarganya di tempat ramai ini. Anak itu mendongak melihat pohon sakura dengan bunga berguguran. Dia tampak terpesona sesaat. Yah, memang saat ini keluarganya sedang melihat _hanami_ di taman kota. Tentu saja, ramai juga oleh orang-orang dengan tujuan sama. Anak laki-laki yang tampaknya berumur enam tahun itu melangkah ke bawah pohon sakura, terduduk sedih di sana. Rambutnya yang cerah bagai mentari itu nampak layu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia menunduk memikirkan ibunya. Tidak sadar seseorang sudah berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau tersesat?" sebuah suara menghentikan pemikiran sedihnya. Anak kecil itu mendongak melihat seorang anak laki-laki lain seumuran dengannya. Surai hitam, mata hitam, wajah tanpa ekspresi dan memakai kimono biru gelap dengan motif bunga sakura. Sesaat anak berkimono kuning terpana dengan penampilan anak berkimono biru gelap di depannya. Mukanya memang tanpa ekspresi tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, kedua pipinya agak memerah kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Mata hitamnya memancarkan kebingungan. Nampaknya dia tersesat juga.

"Kau juga tersesat?" dia bertanya balik, anak bersurai kuning itu berdiri berhadapan dengan anak bersurai hitam. Sama-sama mengangguk pelan, "Kalau begitu kita cari sama-sama saja!" ajaknya dan hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas oleh anak bersurai hitam tersebut.

Mereka berdua menyusuri taman kota, berpegangan tangan, takut terpisah. Mencari dan terus mencari. Taman kota memang sangat luas, jadi rasanya mustahil jika ditelusuri oleh dua anak kecil berumur enam tahun. Mereka melihat orang-orang di sekeliling sangat bergembira, anak-anak kecil bersama orang tuanya. Bercanda bersama.

Iri.

Mereka berdua tertegun dengan kegembiraan itu, dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yang satu menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan ibunya. Yang satu berpikir keluarganya tidak akan tertawa-tawa seperti itu. Terus memandang sampai terdengar suara isakan kecil. Sang anak berambut hitam menoleh melihat anak di sampingnya menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan. Bahunya terguncang kecil.

"Hei!" sang anak berambut hitam memanggilnya.

Menghentikan tangisnya.

Dia mendongak.

Menemukan sebuah permen _lollipop_ sudah terangsur di depannya. Dia bingung.

"Untukmu." kata sang anak berambut hitam. Mengambil permen tersebut. Sebuah permen _lollipop_ dengan warna-warna cerah, "Aku diberi oleh _aniki_. Padahal aku tidak suka manis." lanjutnya.

Mengusap airmatanya, anak berambut kuning itu menatap permen di tangannya dengan tatapan berbinar. Mata biru yang indah. Membuat sang anak berambut hitam tertegun. Seperti melihat musim semi di matanya.

Tanpa sadar, orang-orang di sekeliling mulai berdiri hendak pulang. Mereka berdua terpisah. Terbawa arus oleh orang-orang lebih besar di sekeliling. Sang anak berambut hitam mencari-cari anak dengan musim semi di matanya, menerobos orang-orang. Sampai sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Sasuke, _aniki_ sudah mencarimu kemana-mana! Bikin khawatir saja! Ayo, pulang!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang memegang tangannya. Dia menurut pada kakaknya. Sasuke memandang ke belakang melihat bunga sakura berguguran. Tersenyum.

Kembali, sang anak berambut kuning kembali berjalan terseok-seok. Sudah berkali-kali dia jatuh. Tadi dia mencari ibunya, sekarang mencari teman barunya. Dia menggenggam erat permen _lollipop_ di tangan kanannya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu sama sekali nama sang anak.

"Naruto, kami dari tadi mencarimu!" suara perempuan memasuki area pendengarannya. Naruto menoleh melihat ibu dan kakaknya berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari ke arah ibunya. Memeluknya.

"_Baka_! Kau membuatku susah!" seru pemuda berambut merah kekuningan itu bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Sudah, ayo pulang! _Tousan_ sudah menunggu." kata wanita berambut merah sambil menggandeng tangan dua anaknya.

"Bocah, darimana kau dapat permen _lollipop_ itu?" tanya sang kakak melihat permen di tangan adiknya.

"Teman." gumamnya pelan. Naruto menoleh untuk melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran. Tersenyum.

Yah…

Karena suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya.

Pasti!

-Sasuke & Naruto-

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Khusus untuk my dear Aibou~

Saya gak tau pairnya apa..hehehe...

Kemungkinan ada sekuelnya... kemungkinan loh...


End file.
